Inhumanité
by A. Doctor
Summary: Pour que jamais personne n'oublie la guerre, il est parfois nécessaire de montrer à la face du monde des horreurs qui ne sont pas à portée de compréhension. Pour que jamais personne ne laisse un autre mage noir avoir une telle emprise sur nos vies, il est parfois bon de rappeler qu'un agneau peut se transformer en loup.
1. Prologue

_Aujourd'hui, 20 ans après la guerre qui a définitivement secoué le monde des sorciers, Poudlard est toujours debout. Malheureusement, le vieux château, refuge de tant de gens et foyer de tant d'autres, n'est pas indemne._

_La guerre l'a secoué, plus que tout, la guerre a détruit son âme, son cœur._

_Qui, fissuré, pleure la perte de tant d'élèves, précieux, peu importe leur rang ou leur puissance._

_Mais, plus que tout, la perte de cette petite fille._

_Dieu merci, de tous ces étudiants morts durant l'horrible guerre, elle est la seule à avoir subi un destin aussi horrible._

_Dans une petite salle où tout le monde peut se rendre, et où les noms des sorciers tombés au court des combats ou par hasard sont gravés dans le marbre afin de ne pas sombrer dans l'oubli, se trouve un grand portrait, un portrait Moldu, d'une toute jeune fille, au sourire immobile et radieux. C'est par choix que ce tableau ne bouge pas. _

_Devant, se trouve une colonne sur laquelle est posé une Pensine. Les souvenirs qui se meuvent dedans sont si noirs…_

_Il n'y a qu'à partir de la septième année que l'on peut y accéder, et les potions de vieillissement sont inutiles pour franchir la démarcation magique lancée là._

_Elle est là, pour nous rappeler l'horreur qu'a provoquée Voldemort. Pour ne pas sortir de l'école en pensant que le monde est rose. Pour ne pas oublier que des monstres peuvent à tout moment décider de forcer les autres à partager leurs convictions. Pour ne pas oublier de les reconnaître comme tels à temps, avant que d'autres ne subissent le même sort._

_Ce n'est qu'une victime de guerre, presque comme les autres._

_Et son sourire immortel, si lumineux, mais aussi immobile que la mort, amène ceux qui s'en souviennent à pleurer son souvenir._

_Ce n'était qu'une élève. Ni plus ni moins importante qu'une autre._

_Mais pour certains, elle était tout, tout un monde, toute une vie, une déesse, une fée bienveillante qui leur a été enlevée._

_Jamais rien ne pourra gommer l'atrocité de ce qu'ils en ont fait._


	2. Calvaire

Severus Rogue est assis à son bureau. Devant lui, intimidés, un tas tout frais de 1ères années travaillent à une potion. Soudain, une adolescente encore plus petite que les autres entre gaiement dans la classe, brisant le silence qu'avaient instauré le professeur et ses airs sévères.

Elle a une peau de pêche, de très grands yeux pâles, entre mauve et bleu ciel, candides, frais et innocents, et pleins de malices. Sa chevelure de la même teinte douce que ses yeux, tourbillonne en anglaises souples autour de son visage pur, rond et fin, ensoleillé d'un grand sourire charmeur. Deux longues anglaises, autour de sa bouille réjouie, sont relevées par deux roses carmin. Sa robe de sorcière, sur laquelle est épinglé un blaireau fantaisiste, est largement ouverte sur une petite robe de lin blanc, orné de fleurs parme, d'où sortent deux jambes menues et nues, dont les pieds minuscules sont chaussés de sandales en daim.

Elle gambade et caracole vers le bureau où sied Rogue, qui la regarde d'un air méfiant, sombre…et un poil ahuri.

- 'Jour, scusez-moi, j'étais chez l'infirmière !

Le professeur la regarde, son expression légèrement lugubre et menaçante s'accentuant davantage.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Dès le premier jour ? demande-t-il, un peu narquois.

- Allons, me regardez pas comme ça, j'vais pas vous manger ! réplique-t-elle avec candeur. Pour cause de saignements intempestifs du vagin !

Elle est comme ça, on s'en apercevra vite par la suite, innocemment crue et insolente, et surtout adorablement familière et directe.

Bien sûr, tous ne la qualifient pas de la sorte (ne citons pas une certaine grosse chauve-souris), mais le sentiment est le même.

Le professeur fait mine de ne pas entendre sa remarque irrévérencieuse, et l'envoie s'asseoir.

Il a l'air soudain très fatigué.

Elle s'en va gaiement vers sa chaise, ni ne marchant, ni ne sautant, mais s'avance comme un jeune chevreuil, un faon, à petits pas qui s'apparentent plus à des bonds. Elle a l'air constamment joyeuse, et tandis qu'elle commence à préparer sa potion en bavardant gaiement, son air rayonnant attire les regards, dans ces sombres cachots.

* * *

Dans la même salle, mais quelques mois plus tard au vu des pointes qui saillent doucement sur son torse juvénile et étroit, elle se lève en plein cours, brusquement, et éclate de rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Rogue, décontenancé et presque inquiet de sa réponse.

- Mon voisin m'a dit que vous ressembliez à une chauve-souris, moi je trouve que vous ressemblez à un loup ! assure-t-elle innocemment.

Rogue ne sait que faire. On en est déjà au mois de décembre, et pourtant, lui ne sait toujours que faire avec cette petite si particulière. A croire que le fait qu'elle soit orpheline et qu'elle vienne d'un institut qui a aussi mauvaise réputation n'a fait qu'aggraver son infantilisme.

Péniblement, il lui donne une retenue et la conjure de s'asseoir et de se taire, mais elle n'obéit pas. Il lui demande ce qu'il se passe, encore.

- Je n'ai plus d'asphodèle, m'sieur !

Il soupire.

* * *

Pénible idée que cette retenue. Il aurait mieux fait de seulement lui ôter des points. Mentalement, il se jure de s'en tenir à ça.

- Ben alors, mon p'tit loup, pourquoi vous faites cette tête de constipé ! J'vous plais pas ?

- Pas du tout, soupire-t-il, vaincu. Maintenant, enlevez votre bras de mes épaules, retournez vous asseoir, ne vous souciez plus de moi et continuez votre potion.

Il rajoute un « nom de Dieu ! » mental, et s'écroule sur son bureau pour implorer toutes les divinités de l'aider.

Loin de lui obéir, elle tente maladroitement de le réconforter en le prenant malhabilement dans ses petits bras, et prend sa voix la plus douce et la plus câline pour le conjurer d'lui dire c'qui n'va pas.

Pour un peu, il en pleurerait…

* * *

_Boum !_

La jeune fille se relève difficilement, et tout naturellement, tente de venir au secours de l'autre.

Autre qui prend avec reconnaissance la main tendue de la petite 1ère année. Cette dernière la détaille. 3ème année à vue d'œil, rousse, un visage sympathique piqueté de taches de rousseur.

- 'Jour ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

La rousse tente de ne pas rire devant l'enthousiasme de la minuscule fillette.

- Ginny Weasley.

- Moi, c'est Lily Oremi ! Mais ma maman m'appelait Pucette ! dit la petite spontanément.

- Ah…

Que répondre à ça ?

Tout le monde connaît la petite et son penchant bizarre pour la chauve-souris des cachots, et tout le monde sait qu'elle est orpheline.

- Tu déjeunes avec moi ? demande-t-elle, un timide sourire d'espoir sur sa bouille enfantine.

Lorsque la rousse lui explique que ce n'est pas possible qu'elle puisse manger à une autre table, Lily, outrée, plante ses petits pieds bien solidement sur le sol et s'agrippe au bras de sa camarade.

- Tu manges avec moi ! ordonne-t-elle naïvement.

Ginny rit, conquise, et l'entraîne dans les cuisines pour qu'elles aient de quoi manger dans le parc.

* * *

Quelques souvenirs courts, parfois brouillons, suivent.

Lily et Ginny qui rient ensemble dans le parc.

Une bataille de boules de neige entre un groupe d'élèves qui ne se connaissaient pas, emportés par la magie du paysage immaculé. Lily se prend une boule dans l'œil. Un jeune garçon et une fille plus âgée se précipitent vers elle et écartent doucement les mains qu'elle tient devant son visage qui tressaute pour s'apercevoir qu'elle est écroulée de rire. D'abord étonnés, eux aussi se mettent à rire, puis repartent à l'assaut du camp adverse après avoir soigné son œil tout rouge. Elle ne peut pas jeter les boules de neige elle est trop petite, elle n'arrive même pas à voir au-dessus de la barrière que ses camarades viennent de dresser, mais elle façonne d'énormes munitions de ses petites mains nues et violettes de froid.

Sur le champ de bataille encore recouvert de corps pantelants et surexcités, elle construit, toute seule, un bonhomme de neige deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Elle lisse soigneusement la surface pour la rendre impeccable. Deux morceaux de charbon servent d'yeux, un triangle de papier qui dépasse en angle droit et qui ne tarde pas à être trempé tient lieu de nez, et un long morceau de tissu noir est posé sur la tête blanche et tombe sur les épaules rondes. Un de ses camarades la rejoint, et silencieusement, jette un sort sur le papier pour le solidifier à nouveau, sans se moquer de la passion suspecte de l'enfant.

Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

Puis il s'assied à côté d'elle, et roule une grosse boule pour l'imiter. Doucement, les autres élèves les suivent dans leur activité et les voix et les rires s'élèvent. L'âge est aboli, et personne ne prête attention aux maisons des autres – et pourtant, toutes les couleurs sont représentées. Ils se contentent de comparer avec une rivalité affectueuse leurs bonhommes, tous en cercle autour de la minuscule petite fille.

Le bal de Noël. Lily qui danse avec Fred et George. Lily qui gambade en riant comme une folle autour de la scène, qui parcourt dans tous les sens la piste de danse. Lily qui pique un verre de Champagne sorcier sur la table d'Hermione et Krum. Lily, pompette, que Rusard essaie d'entraîner vers sa salle commune, après que son intrusion au bal soit remarquée. Lily, qui danse autour d'un concierge bouche bée et l'exhorte à faire de même. Lily, qui tombe sur son lit, et qui s'endort lourdement.

La fin d'année. Dumbledore qui convoque Lily pour lui expliquer qu'elle est dans l'orphelinat où était Voldemort avant, et qui depuis a déménagé de bâtiment. Qui lui explique qu'étant devenue sorcière, elle pourrait être, par le plus grand des hasards, la proie du Seigneur des Ténèbres revenu rendre visite à ses souvenirs et à sa rancœur. Qui lui propose de la faire héberger à un endroit où elle serait en sécurité.

On ne voit pas sa réponse, mais au vu du morceau de scène suivant, où elle saute au cou d'une Mrs Weasley rieuse, on peut la deviner.

Quelques autres scènes de sa deuxième année coulent rapidement.

Des scènes de rire, des scènes d'amitié, cocasses, drôles, irrésistibles.

* * *

La petite, maintenant en deuxième année (et qui n'a _techniquement_ pas le droit d'être à Pré-au-Lard), court dans la neige, fait un bonhomme, bombarde des passants de boules froides et fondantes en riant, puis fait une irruption remarquée aux Trois Balais.

Après avoir bu une demi-Bièraubeurre avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna et une femme pas très engageante, elle s'en alla sautiller près de la Cabane Hurlante.

Elle ne sautilla pas longtemps.

Des Mangemorts sortent du bois et l'encerclent lentement. Elle les salue comme si de rien n'était, puis repart tranquillement dans la direction opposée. Lorsqu'un des hommes encapuchonnés la frappe violemment, laissant une trace rouge sur sa tempe gauche, elle tente de s'enfuir, mais est rapidement renvoyée au sol d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle vomit un magma grisâtre, puis relève ses grands yeux écarquillés, ses iris virant lentement au violet épouvantés et perdus.

Un autre Mangemort s'approche. Il baisse sa capuche, montrant le visage ricanant et émacié du mari Lestrange. Il lui décoche un autre coup de pied dans le crâne, et tout devient noir.

* * *

Une explosion de lumière se fait. Elle ouvre les yeux péniblement.

Un homme, affairé à lui taper le crâne sur le sol pour la réveiller lui sourit, une étincelle de folie dans son regard noir. Avec dégoût, elle constate qu'il lui manque presque toutes les dents, à part les canines qui sont comme déchaussées, et couvertes de sang. Sans dire un mot, il se remet à la tâche. Elle lève péniblement sa main droite, qui gît à côté de son visage, à hauteur de ses yeux. Ladite main est enduite d'un sang épais, presque sec, qui lui fait comme un gant. Une larme salée coule sur sa joue et s'arrête à mi-chemin, réveillant la douleur de ce qui doit être une coupure, apparemment profonde. Son esprit s'engourdit, comme plongé dans de la glace, et elle perd connaissance à nouveau.

* * *

La scène suivante est la même, vue de l'œil du tortionnaire.

Il s'accroupit, et empoigne la chevelure sale et décoiffée de la petite fille. Ses yeux ouverts et vides, presque noirs et profondément cernés, font ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Il soulève sa petite tête avec délectation et la laisse retomber sur le sol de pierre, puis le fait une deuxième fois, en la cognant délibérément de toutes ses forces. Elle a un hoquet, un sursaut, et elle crache du sang qui coule sur son menton pour salir quelques mèches volages. Mais elle reste inconsciente. Le sang commence à couler de son crâne, emportant quelques mèches, encore, et un peu de peau. Il écarte doucement son visage, dévoilant la chair tendre de son cou. Il se baisse, lentement, promène ses lèvres le long de la courbe gracieuse, pose sa bouche dans un creux, à la base, puis écarte les mâchoires et mord. Le sang jaillit à flot de la grande artère, épais, salé et presque noir tant il s'écoule abondamment. Le cannibale déguste un moment le liquide qui coule à flot, alors que le teint de la jeune sorcière devient crayeux, puis d'un blanc de mort, puis arrête le saignement. Le liquide écarlate imbibe lentement sa robe, à tel point qu'elle en dégorge, et les filets de sang cessent lentement, laissant apercevoir à travers la transparence écarlate qui recouvre son cou, un morceau de chair proprement arraché. Il se lève, piétine un moment son corps frêle, provoquant la fracture d'au moins trois de ses membres, puis se rabaisse. Il contemple un moment son visage, dont les yeux toujours ouverts dans l'inconscience se perdent dans le vide, puis recommence à cogner son crâne contre le sol, ne faisant rien pour arrêter le saignement de celui-ci, cette fois. De l'autre main, il saisit un morceau de métal rouillé et entaille lentement, avec délectation son visage, sur les joues, le front. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de torture, elle prend une grande inspiration, comme si elle avait arrêté de respirer, puis elle cligne des yeux et fixe d'un regard, qui semble mort mais qui est tant rempli d'horreur, d'incompréhension et de douleur qu'il donne envie de hurler, son bourreau. Elle regarde sa main droite, aussi couverte de sang poisseux que le reste de son buste, puis une larme coule doucement sur sa joue droite, pour s'infiltrer dans une profonde coupure. Elle grimace légèrement, une deuxième larme coule de son deuxième œil, bouffi, au beurre noir et dont le blanc est injecté de rouge, pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle laissa retomber sa main et s'évanouit de nouveau, alors qu'il recommence à lui heurter la tête violemment sur le sol.

Puis il sort.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle tente de chasser les rats qui essaient de la mordre, une femme brune, qui semble folle, entre.

- Aloooors, petit bébé Lilyyyy, on est perduuuuuue ? grimace-t-elle d'une voix minaudante.

La petite baisse la tête, tente en même temps de se souvenir où elle a bien pu voir ce visage ricanant. Elle tombe lourdement au sol où elle se roule en hurlant lorsque la femme lui lance négligemment un Doloris. Puis, alors qu'elle est recroquevillée en position fœtale, tentant vainement d'aspirer un peu d'air, suffoquant à travers ses larmes, elle lui lance un Cruciato.

Puis, au moment où, à travers le voile noir, elle aperçoit encore une fois les yeux exorbités aux lourdes paupières et où un nom apparaît en dessous, elle perd conscience.

Bellatrix Lestrange lui jette un dernier Crucio pour la route, un Sectumsempra pour faire bonne mesure et sort en riant.

* * *

Quelques scènes de tortures glissent encore.

Rabastan Lestrange la soulève de force. Elle ferme les yeux, tente de rester stoïque, comme elle imaginerait Ginny, son héros, de marbre devant l'adversité. _Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, petite poupée. Ce n'est plus un jeu. Et le fier chevalier ne viendra pas te délivrer, car le fier chevalier doit faire lui aussi face à ses démons. Tu es seule. Ouvre les yeux. Ouvre les yeux !_

Son rire grinçant la pousse à regarder, épouvantée, le visage de celui qui va, encore, lui aussi, lui faire mal. Aussitôt il plonge dans son œil gauche le morceau de métal couvert de son propre sang.

Toujours en riant, ou plutôt en coassant, il répare d'un coup de baguette le globe oculaire percé, alors que du sang coule de ses lèvres.

Elle ne veut pas hurler... Et ainsi, Ginny sera fière d'elle, pas vrai ?

Mais, avec un plaisir sadique, il replonge à nouveau la lame dans le même œil, la fait tourner, l'enfonce un peu plus profondément. Trop, c'est trop. Trop de douleur, trop de tout...

Elle hurle à s'en casser la voix. _Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer à faire semblant, petite, il n'y a personne pour observer ta bravoure... Personne d'autre que nous, qui nous en délectons._

Elle sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience, alors qu'il répare pour la troisième fois son crime, mais il frappe violemment sa poitrine, du côté gauche, et elle vomit à nouveau, de la bile mêlée de sang rose. Elle le regarde mais ne le voit pas. Va-t-il continuer ?

Il continue.

* * *

Un énième Mangemort, un grand blond à la carrure impressionnante s'amuse à jouer au jeu des questions. Les questions sont si stupides au début il les tire du quizz stupide d'un magazine sorcier pour adolescentes, parfaitement stupide, qu'elle avait dans son sac. La règle est simple; à chaque réponse, bonne réponse, il lui fêle quelque chose. A chaque réponse, mauvaise réponse, il lui casse quelque chose. A chaque non réponse, il lui casse plusieurs trucs. Elle a vite compris qu'il valait mieux bien répondre.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Douze ans !

Crac !

- Quand es-tu née ?

- Le 9...9 août !

Crac !

- Quel est ton animal préféré ?

- Le che...vreuil…

Crac !

Elle s'essouffle. Elle est à bout de forces, ça fait une semaine qu'elle est entre leurs mains et qu'ils la torturent, une semaine sans manger, sept jours qui paraissent un mois... Mais dès qu'elle s'évanouit, il la frappe à la tête.

- Tes animaux totems ?

- Ch-chat...lièvre, hermine...

Crac !

- Ta fleur préférée ?

- La...rose...

Crac !

- Ta fleur totem ?

- Tulipe...

Crac !

- Ta taille ?

- 'Mètre 53…

Crac !

Les questions continuent comme ça, longtemps. Ses réponses virent aux onomatopées, et parfois il la punit pour n'avoir pas prononcé assez distinctement. Des fois, il répare d'un geste négligent quelques fractures, histoire d'avoir encore la place d'en faire de nouvelles.

- Connais-tu... Harry Potter ? demande-t-il, faussement désintéressé par la réponse.

Elle garde le silence. Il la frappe à nouveau.

- Non ! gémit-elle.

Il la frappe.

- Non ! crie-t-elle.

Il la frappe, encore, plus violemment. Le sang coule de son nez.

- Pas... Pas plus qu'un autre, par les histoires..., tente-t-elle.

Il répare d'un coup tous ses os brisés. Puis casse méthodiquement son bras gauche, ses deux jambes, à plusieurs endroits, avant de mettre, avec délectation, son bras droit en miettes. Elle hurle. Elle hurle si fort qu'elle s'écorche la voix, qu'elle s'écorche la gorge. Du sang obstrue un moment le conduit. Du sang, suppose-t-elle. Peut-être est-ce autre chose. En tout cas, elle ne peut plus parler.

Mais elle ne s'évanouit pas. Il semble avoir compris qu'elle ne peut pas répondre, que le jeu est terminé. Il rejoint la porte et sort et piétine son bras en miettes au passage.

* * *

Les tortures se succèdent, plus infernales à chaque fois, rythmées d'un repas occasionnel, rare et frugal – plus souvent, une potion nutritive qui la fait penser à l'Homme en noir qu'elle aime tellement.

Les flashs sont de plus en plus espacés, chaotiques, mais on distingue tout de même qu'un mois s'écoule, puis un autre... Elle est ainsi recluse, enfermée, objet de tortures et d'expérimentations, durant presque six mois.

Puis un autre souvenir passe, si intense, si terrifiant que l'on n'a pas envie de le voir... Mais on plonge dedans.

* * *

Elle est allongée, le corps tordu, les membres en morceaux, flasques, ponctués de nombreuses blessures dont certaines sont si profondes qu'on aperçoit l'os brisé en des dizaines d'endroits. Sa chevelure, étalée autour de sa tête, sale, humide, et emmêlée, lui fait comme une auréole de lumière profondément tachée de sang. Ce même sang, noir, goutte lentement de plusieurs blessures. Autour de ses poignets, des traces de cordes, ainsi qu'autour de ses chevilles, indiquant qu'on l'a suspendu par ses membres brisés. Elle-même est brisée. Son regard, redevenu étrangement pâle, mais terne, grisâtre, était vide, sans vie, sans espoir. Une de ses mains n'a plus un gramme de peau, les muscles, les tendons et les nerfs sont à vif et suintent, et son torse d'enfant, nu, n'a pas un seul endroit intact. Sa robe, dont le haut est déchiré lui fait une jupe grise, sale et déchirée. Elle ne se donne pas la peine de tourner la tête pour essayer de savoir où elle est. Elle ne s'en donne plus la peine. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais elle sent confusément qu'à la fin de cette dernière séance, les ténèbres l'engloutiront...

Un Mangemort entre. Il est habillé d'une robe de sorcier, sa longue chevelure platine est retenue par un ruban noir et cascade dans son dos, et un sourire narquois étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il jette un regard gris et glacial sur le petit corps allongé au milieu de la grande pièce noire.

Lucius Malefoy s'assit tranquillement sur un des sièges qui formaient un cercle. Les uns après les autres, une foule de Mangemorts, tous découverts, entrèrent et s'installèrent.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, une brume noire apparut près de la petite et se solidifia en prenant l'apparence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Voldemort..., souffla-t-elle silencieusement.

Il se pencha et la regarda comme il aurait analysé une bête curieuse, mais la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux fendus, rouges, démentait son air d'innocente curiosité.

Il recula et s'assit sur son trône. Ses serviteurs s'agitèrent sur leurs sièges, la regardant d'un air malsain.

- Lucius, à toi l'honneur, susurra Celui-Qu'on-Sait.

Avec un large sourire, il s'approcha de la fillette, qui consuma ses dernières forces en fermant les yeux. Pendant un moment, elle sentit juste la présence de l'homme au-dessus d'elle, puis une abominable douleur irradia dans son bas-ventre et la panique s'empara d'elle. Rouvrant les yeux, elle regarda avec une panique irraisonnée l'homme qui s'introduisait en elle, lui arrachant des soubresauts de douleur. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour hurler, muette, il arracha d'un geste le reste de tissu remonté sur sa taille, et la pénétra entièrement, brutalement. Pendant quelques minutes, il fit en elle des va-et-vient de plus en plus violents, lui arrachant des râles pénibles de souffrance, puis se déchargea et se releva, reprenant sa place. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle tenta vainement de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ayant compris ce qui l'attendait. Mais en pure perte, et elle sentit avec la même intensité le deuxième Mangemort entrer brusquement en elle. Puis tous les autres.

Ce n'est que lorsque vint le tour de Bellatrix, et qu'elle la sentit s'approcher d'elle, qu'elle tenta vraiment de lutter. Elle ne savait pas ce que la femme Lestrange avait préparé, mais elle connaissait trop bien ses tortures pour ne pas pressentir quelque chose d'atrocement douloureux.

Elle ne put fermer les yeux, cette fois-ci, et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le couteau de cuisine entailler sa peau verticalement, au milieu de son buste, avec précision. Malgré sa douleur elle ne pouvait se débattre et de plus, la force que la femme dégageait et qu'elle sentait appuyer sur la lame, risquait de déchirer quelque chose de vital.

Malheureusement, la sorcière était capable d'y penser seule, et elle enfonça sèchement le couteau de cuisine jusqu'à la garde, juste en dessous des côtes flottantes. La petite eut un hoquet de douleur et du sang coula de sa bouche craquelée et pâle et de son nez pour se perdre sur le sol de marbre gris.

Arborant un sourire machiavélique, la folle abaissa lentement la lame dans les entrailles de Lily. Son visage déjà livide se décolora davantage et ses yeux injectés de sang et recouverts d'un voile grisâtre, qui versaient des larmes brûlantes mêlées de pus épais et blanc, devinrent presque blancs, se révulsant. La peau fragile et plissée de leur contour se colora en rouge et, en tentant de hurler, elle rouvrit les blessures de ses lèvres et de ses joues.

Bellatrix plongea ses mains dans la plaie béante, fouillant avec un rire aigu les entrailles dépérissantes de la Poufsouffle dont le souffle brûlant dégageait la puanteur de la mort. Puis c'est son visage qu'elle y plongea, mordant les intestins et léchant avec délectation le cœur palpitant faiblement qu'elle avait mis en évidence en arrachant brutalement les côtes qui la gênaient, le caressa, y enfonça légèrement un ongle pointu et sale, prenant cependant garde de ne pas le blesser, de ne pas la tuer ce ne serait pas drôle, enfin.

Le cœur eut un souffle et Bellatrix le pressa pour le ranimer. Lily priait, priait pour que l'organe cède sous la douleur, pour que son cœur mis à nu et caressé langoureusement par l'immonde femme s'arrête enfin.

Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son épaule et s'écarta toujours en riant, lorsque Voldemort lança, sur le ton de la conversation, un Doloris sur sa proie.

Ses larbins s'y mirent à leur tour, échangeant sur le ton de la plaisanterie des paris sur celui qui lui ferait le plus mal, alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur en tentant de retenir les divers fluides qui s'écoulaient de son abdomen et les organes qu'on apercevait par la plaie béante.

Puis arriva un moment où elle ne fut plus capable que de quelques soubresauts, puis elle s'immobilisa.

- Tue, Nagini, ordonna calmement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le serpent ondula prestement vers la petite Lily, et s'empressa d'enrouler ses anneaux autour de l'enfant, annihilant le peu de vie qu'il lui restait. Elle mourut dans un ultime hurlement strident qui finit en gargouillis sinistre. L'Horcruxe revint ensuite auprès de son Maître, se glissant sur ses épaules. Il sembla alors aviser quelque chose et posa le bout de sa baguette sur sa marque.

Severus Rogue transplana aussitôt à ses côtés et sursauta en observant, horrifié, le petit corps désarticulé qui gisait à quelques mètres.

- Tiens, Severus, observa Voldemort d'un ton serein. Je suis navré que tu aies raté la petite fête que nous avions organisée pour notre chère invitée. Déjà que tu n'avais pu t'en servir comme cobaye... Je suis navré, vraiment.

- Que... Que voulez-vous de moi, Maître, murmura l'homme, blême, oubliant de s'agenouiller devant son seigneur qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

- Je ne sais que faire de ce corps... Peut-être aurais-tu une idée, mon fidèle Severus ?

Quelques rires gras retentissent.

- Con... Confiez-le-moi, Maître... Certaines potions un peu spéciales demandent parfois des ingrédients spéciaux...

- D'accord, Severus. Fais-en ce que tu souhaites, chuchota Voldemort avec un petit rire comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie qu'il était le seul à saisir.

- Je vous remercie, Maître...

Il s'éloigna en direction du cadavre lorsque la voix sifflante de Voldemort lança un doloris sur lui, le laissant se tordre sur le sol constellé de sang.

- N'oublie jamais de t'agenouiller devant moi, lança-t-il lorsque le sorcier se releva.

Celui-ci lui obéit, murmurant quelques faibles mots de remerciement, puis saisit Lily par le bras et transplana.

Il se redressa dans un paysage ensoleillé et verdoyant. On entendait le bruit des vagues et les embruns laissaient leur odeur flotter dans l'air. Il souleva doucement le pitoyable et macabre corps, brisé, et le prit dans ses bras. Chargé ainsi de son morbide fardeau, il se dirigea d'un pas vacillant vers la falaise, où un large pic surplombait la mer à la surface scintillante. A son extrémité, il creusa à la sueur de ses bras et de sa hargne un trou dans lequel il allongea précautionneusement son élève. Il recouvrit le cadavre de terre, combla le trou et orna la tombe d'une plaque de marbre blanc.

Après un instant, pendant lequel il sembla se recueillir, il créa d'un geste précis de sa baguette, une statue la représentant indolemment assise, avec ce sourire qu'on lui avait toujours connu. Il ensorcela la statue discrètement et partit, gravant au dernier moment une épitaphe sur le marbre, puis se fondit dans la forêt et transplana.

Il ne vit pas les animaux qui vinrent rendre un dernier hommage à la petite, ni la statue qui lui adressa un dernier signe de sa main blanche et fine, riant silencieusement.

Un cerf, accompagné de sa femelle, grosse d'un jeune faon, deux chevreuils, quelques chats sauvages et trois lièvres vinrent saluer du museau leur amie, caressant l'inscription.

_Lily, née et enterrée en ses terres d'Irlande, là où elle renaîtra._

Quelques années plus tard, un loup se couchera aux pieds de la statue, accompagné d'une hermine.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteure.**

Que voulez-vous que je rajoute après ça. Je chiale à chaque fois que je le relis.

Comme pour tous mes OS (même si c'est un OS avec un prologue), une page de réponse aux reviews sera mise en ligne et modifiée au rythme des commentaires qui nécessiteraient une réponse publique. Evidemment que si vous me demandez si j'ai mangé un donut hier, je ne vais pas y répondre publiquement, mais si c'est une question qui pourrait intéresser d'autres personnes… Et que personne ne me dise que ça vous intéresse aussi de savoir pour le donut ou je vous envoie un crapaud par la poste et il vous pissera sur les mains !

- Ça sent le vécu.

Ta gueule, Hana.

• _HAHAHAHAHAHA._

Ta gueule, Aka.

_- Nihaaaaahahahaha !_

Ta gueule, Hone.

…

…

• …

*Recommence à pleurer*


End file.
